Autumn Glory
by Norrsken
Summary: My Tribute To Hephaestion, this October 2013. The beauty of Autumn is very dear to me. It is a very suitable background for the beauty of Hephaestion and his Golden One in this tale from their illyrian Exile.


Hello all,

Here is my October Tribute to Hephaestion. This is to honour Him, but also the beauty of Autumn itself. I intend to make some paintings to accompany the tale - but they are not ready yet. I hope that I will be able to put them into my iMac and that they will become possible to post next weekend. :)

All the best wishes and hopefully good reading,

/ NorthernLight

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

**Illyria, 338 BC**

**Autumn Glory**

Alexander woke up very early in the morning. He saw Hephaestion soundly asleep at his side. The morning sun shone into their grotto, lighting up the glossy auburn hair of his friend. He was warm and snug in their bear fur wrappings and Alexander gave him a fond caress over the cheek. He smiled in his sleep, feeling calm and secure.

The young Prince looked at the fire. It had warmed them through the chilly autumn night but now it hard bornt down to cinders. He managed to lit it anew and he put a kettle with water on it. Then he looked at his friend once more. Hephaestion had injured his right foot rather badly on the road to their new Illyrian Home. It was mending but not well. Alexander took a clay bottle and removed the bandages. He gently anointed Hepahestion's foot with the ointment. It was Queen Olympias' Miracle Ointment. The grotto was soon filled with the strong and invigorating scents of kampher, mint and comfrey.

The young man soon woke up. He moaned from pleasure since he felt Alexander's warm hands on his injured foot.

"Oh, Alexander. Don't take your hands away. This always feels so good, "he told his Golden One. "My foot is much better today. I think that we can walk into the forest together."

They prepared a frugal breakfast consisting of stew and mushrooms. After eating they donned their fur cloaks and walked together into the forest. Alexander gave Hephaestion strong but gentle support. Now he could walk almost on his own, but he was thankful for the support and he enjoyed holding on to his Golden One.

The air was high and clear and the sun shone on the trees and their beautiful flaming foliage. All the green leaves and colours of summer had turned into golden yellow, flaming orange and russet red. It was like a wondrous web and weaving covering all of the forest with the very special colours of Autumn itself.

The young men walked into the forest finding some hares in the traps that they had set. They collected the animals, planning to make them into a meal later on.

The autumn sun shone upon Hephaestion and his glossy auburn hair. His eyes were blue as the azure blue sky. Now a warm wind blew and brought down a flurry of golden and orange leaves circling around him. When Alexander saw this he was totally overcome by his beauty. He embraced his friend and made a soft bed of grass and fiery autumn leaves for them.

They stayed there for a very long time.

**Autumn Gold**

Hephaestion would have followed his Golden One to the Ends of the Earth if need be.

Now they were just in Illyria, but it was far away from their Macedonian Home.

Alexander was always handsome but in the autumn sun and with the golden birch leaves cirkling around him he was an even more enticing sight. His beautiful golden hair shone brighter than the sun and his gray eyes were calm and appreciating.

Hephaestion looked up towards him from the soft bed he had made for them in the thick and dry grass. He lay on a thick, rustling mattress of flaming leaves. It was warm and soft, it felt finer than the most luxurious Royal feather bed.

When Alexander came to embrace him it became even more luxurious.

**Autumn Worries**

Amanda had seen her young neighbours walk into the forest. Now it was hours ago. She wondered where they were. Perhaps something bad could have happened to them. She called for Ptolema and the puppies.

"Good dogs, good dogs. Come with me and search for Alexander and Hephaestion, "she told them.

The dogs wagged their tails and leaped into the forest. They barked and barked, then they started to sniff and search. Amanda followed them until they stopped at a curious mound of flaming autumn leaves. There were lots of them, golden birch and chestnut leaves, flaming orange maple leaves and russet red oak leaves.

Something was softly snoring inside the leave heap. The dogs stood their merrily wagging their tails and wanting to tell Amanda that they had found what she looked for.

"No, no. You must be wrong, my friends. "she adamantly told her faithful dogs. "They cannot be inside that mound of leaves. We must go away. There is some animal inside, perhaps even a bear preparing for its winter sleep!"

The dogs looked at her with stern reproach. Then they started to scratch and scratch until the fiery red, yellow and orange leaves blew all over the place.

When the leaves were gone an enticing sight was revealed.

Alexander and Hephaestion lay in a fond embrace amongst the flaming autumn leaves. They were so sound asleep that they did not notice the scratching and barking dogs.

Then all the puppies started to like them and they quickly woke up.

**Autumn Merriment**

The dogs and the young men tumbled around in a merry heap amongst the autumn leaves. They laughed and frolicked together until they rose and followed Amanda back to her grotto. There she had prepared a tasty midday meal for them all. It was mushroom omelet, parsnips and celery and apple pie for deserts.

The new found friends sat down and ate and enjoyed themselves for a long time.

It was a beautiful autumn day filled with joy and merriment. The long and hard Illyrian winter would not be upon them yet.

The Autumn Festival at Ecbatana was far, far away.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**


End file.
